1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting image capture frequency, in particular, to an real-time adjusting image capture frequency method associated with an image detection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
While an image detection apparatus is capturing motion image frames, if a captured object or the image detection apparatus itself is in a motion mode, the image detection apparatus must increase or decrease the image capture frequency associated with a movement speed so as to prevent the motion image frames of the object in motion appears jump not continuous transition of the image as the object or the apparatus moves too fast and the image capture frequency is too low (the time interval between the images in accordance with the captured object is too long); or as the image capture frequency is far higher than the movement speed, the computation burden for the image detection apparatus processing the image frames increases.
So far, most conventional image detection apparatuses have abilities to detect images or analyze motion speeds. Thus, in a known method for adjusting the frequency of image acquisition, an image detection unit, processing unit, or other hardware components, etc., of the image detection apparatus is applied to increase or decrease the time interval between the image frames detected by the image detection unit each time in response to the motion speed analyzed. In other words, to increase or decrease the detected image frames, it can be achieved by means of controlling the image detection unit to adjust a number of detecting image frames per second. As the motion speed increases, the number of image frames which required to be detected by the image detection unit raises; conversely, as the motion speed decreases, the number of image frames which required to be detected by the image detection unit reduces.